The use of flexible film-based materials for closing relatively rigid base members is known. Such a packages may include a rigid plastic tub or tray, composite can, rigid paper box or other container, with the lidding member made of a multilayer flexible film or laminate that can be peeled off the base member to provide access to the contents of the package. In some cases, the peelable portion may be designed to be re-adhered to the rest of the package to provide a reclosing feature for storing unused contents of an opened package.
WO 2016-133904 shows a multi-layer film structure having a patterned adhesive and score line pattern that are used to define an opening flap to provide access to the interior of a package. The film is heat sealed to the flange of the container base with a score line defining a separation area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,061 shows a sealable bag structure with a patterned PSA and permanent adhesive used to define a removable flap to open the sealed bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,592 shows a flexible film bag with a patterned adhesive in a portion of the bag wall. A removable sticker portion is cut from one layer of the bag wall adjacent the PSA portion in the adhesive pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,620 shows a multi-layer film structure forming a package with a patterned PSA and permanent adhesive used to define a removable flap to open the sealed package.
US 2016/0159547 shows a re-sealable flexible package with a reinforced perimeter on the flexible lidding that blocks channeling upon resealing of the lidding to the rim of the base member.